


On the Fifth Day of Christmas Soonyoung gave to Ji-

by tinydoodler (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comedy, M/M, alternative titles include ' fukin soonyoung', christmas fun times, featuring parents jihancheol, fluffy humor ahead yall, idolverse, really trying not to swear in this one lol, sweet ending I swear, tags to be added!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tinydoodler
Summary: Twelve days of Christmas: broke idol on a time constraint version.
Where Soonyoung is a caring boyfriend who wants to pamper Jihoon, but things don't always turn out perfect.





	1. On the First Day of Christmas My True Love Gave to Me...

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter, short and rushed!! kinda stiff cause it's really late rn and I just wanna get this out on time before the first day haha!! please enjoy~

“Joshuaa-hyuuung, be honest with me. Am I a shitty boyfriend?” Soonyoung clasped his face into cupped hands, emotional from a particularly hard day of practice.

“Hm." Joshua hummed, already preoccupied with getting ready to leave the nearly empty practice room, but to be honest, it was also to avoid the ramble he KNEW the younger was to go one in... 3, 2-

“What?! I am? But I do everything right, I kiss him so much his cheeks hurt, I listen to him cry about recording, I deal his caffeinated three am personalit-“

Joshua left out he breath he was holding in, already getting weary of advising Soonyoung yet again, “I really don’t get why you’re so worried, you do so much already.”

“But is it enough? I don’t know why, but I just,” Soonyoung looked down as he nibbled his bottom lip out of his hesitancy to delve into his true feelings,” I feel like I’m not enough for him. Jihoon could do so much better I just-“

“Soonyoung you’re crying again, this is the..” Joshua began to recall on his fingers the amount of times his dongsang had come to him for advice in tears in the past couple of days. To be honest, Joshua couldn’t remember. With all the times the choreographer had come to him after practice, towel around his neck and all to begin his reoccurring self evaluation you would think Joshua was a psychiatrist not an idol. However, Joshua couldn’t exactly get mad, if not Joshua, who would Soonyoung have to go to? Jeonghan? Seungcheol maybe, but the old geezer wouldn't last an hour before Jeonghan wormed any and all secrets out of him. The responsibility he carried as the most responsible hyung paid a price.

"Seventh time in, what, 3 days?!?"

Soonyoung rubbed the balls of his palms into his eyes, irritating them red and puffy. He choked on his breathing and airily wailed against the silent air of the practice room.

"What can I dooooooo?! The years already ending so soon... I mean, what has Seungcheol and Jeonghan done?!"

Joshua flustered up, surprised at the sudden questioning about his relationship, "Oh, um... we all decided to give eachother presents leading up to Christmas... Today was going to be my turn so if you don't mind, I need to go bac-"

As Joshua turned around with duffle bag swung over his shoulder, a hand clasped onto his arm and tugged him back around to face Seungcheol, arm raised in the air. Soonyoung stared at Joshua in the eyes, a smile creeping on his tear stained face.

"What did you say about... Gifts?"

Joshua broke the piercing eye contact, flushing at how embarrassing he and his boyfriends really are, "Christmas presents..."

"Joshua-hyung you're an absolute genius!! I can give him gifts! Not just any gift, TWELVE gifts leading up to Christmas. Just like that song you always hum."

Joshua smiled warmly at him before pursing his lips together, thinking. Eyebrows furrowing together, he realized something.

"Soonyoung, it's the 19th."

"So?" Soonyoung innocently asked, honestly not sure of the issue. He didn't exactly have a ton of savings, but would do anything for the special existence in his life.

"Soonyoung, you do realize you only have six days left leading up to Christmas? Oh, and it's already too late to even count today. Joshua sighed with evident tire, although he wasn't exactly surprised, he still couldn't simply believe Soonyoung sometimes.

Soonyoung on the other hand looked stumped, his plan already foiled. Curse his horrible sense of time, it's not his fault his internal clock was constantly shifting from the inconsistent sleeping schedule of an idol. Grinding his teeth together, Soonyoung looked for a solution to his issue. His face brightened up after a moment, baring his canines to a through Joshua.

"I'll just do five days! It's the thought that counts, and I can use the song anyways." Soonyoung began to tear up from the rush of happiness he felt and ran into the older's arms, cushioning himself into a thought hug. Joshua could but only warmly pat the top of Soonyoung's head fondly, smiling back at the black haired boy. Joshua shifted out of the hug, and turned around to escape the practice room before Soonyoung could start another sobbing session. The elder swore he could already see tears well up at the corners of those cursed sharp eyes, and Joshua had already lost enough sleep listening before. He wasn't exactly in the mood to spend another three hours cooped in the practice room when he could be cooped in bed with his Coups, as cheesy as that sounds.

Saying his short goodbyes, Joshua hastily slipped back on his comfortable shoes, and turned to wave to Soonyoung. As he twisted his grip on the door handle Joshua began to hum to tune of the aforementioned Christmas classic.

On the First day of Christmas my true love gave to me a-

As Joshua was about to close the door, he popped in his head. Sonnyoung looked back equally confused as Joshua looked concerned and cautious. Joshua looked to Soonyoung as if he were an injured kitten he found on the side of the street. 

" I sincerely pray for you Soonyoung. Good luck getting Jihoon a 'partridge in a pear tree'," Joshua playfully reminded Soonyoung before he closed the door fully. The crisp air of the ventilation system outside engulfed his body in the new temperature as Joshua turned left and began to make his way back to the dorm rooms, ready for that nap that awaited him once he made it back.

Soonyoung on the other side of the door, was beginning to feel the signs of a full on CRISIS. The brightness and energy that Soonyoung had been basking in all at once seemingly collapsed onto the shred of hope he carried, shattering that mere seed of hope into pieces upon pieces of realization.

"Where am I going to get a partridge in a pear tree from," Soonyoung slid into a foldable chair before burying his face into his hands. Frustrated, he dropped his head down onto the plastic table roughly before huffing.

"...Guess I'll have to improvise"


	2. A Partridge in a Pear Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soonyoung tries, and jihoon just wants to nap

Jihoon opened his personal studio door, not exactly eager to start production on their NEXT comeback. The past couple of months, no the year since debut has been an endless swarm of constantly producing. He loved every moment of it, but sometimes the prospect of a successful aftermath isn't enough to keep Jihoon focused. With the simple click of the lock, Jihoon dropped all of his bags within milliseconds. If he were to feign work, he had to bring supposed materials. Last time Doongi caught Jihoon sneaking into the studio in his pajamas to get away from a planned meeting, he never heard the end of it from his manager.

But that Jihoon wasn't as cautious, he smirked to himself looking at his bags.

Jihoon sniffed, sucking air deep into his diaphragm and slowly let it out. He leaned back, settling into the leather of his chair. It squeaked upon contract, but Jihoon wiggled back even more in his recline. This chair may bring him endless amounts of stress, but the sound proof walls of the studio allowed for the best naps Jihoon could get in a dorm with but thirteen other loud guys. He brought his knees up to his chest and begun to to take deep breaths from his diaphragm to lure his conscious body into slumber.

Just as his eyelids begun to feel heavy on themselves, Jihoons back pocket began to... Vibrate? Jihoon nodded it off, it was probably Seungcheol who was worried about the missing member at home.

Another vibrate. Jihoon's eyebrow began to furrow, but dismissed it yet again.

Another one, and another. Jihoon was pissed off. He supposed a member didn't want lines next comeba-

Soonyoungie⭐️: Babe

Soonyoungie⭐️: Babe I know u rnt asleep yt itd 2 early for u

Soonyoungie⭐️: im dying babe n only u can save me

Soonyoungie⭐️: jk jk wake up and go to the gardens lol love u same spot as always

Jihoon couldn't believe his boyfriend. Of course he knew Jihoon was feigning work, but he still just had to call Jihoon out to go see him. Glancing at his monitor, Jihoon checked the time. His 2 pm nap just might have to be a 3 pm nap.

 

Soonyoung saw the small figure undeniably Jihoon walk from the left of his peripheral vision. Bingo. Soonyoung cleared out his throats and deeply inhaled. Jihoon stood right under him, confusion and hints of frustration creeping up on the youngest face. Soonyoung positioned his legs tightly around the thick branch he was already adjusted on, and leaned back.

"YAAH! ON THE FIRST DAY OF CHRISTMAS SOONYOUNGIE GAVE TO JI," Soonyoung seemingly sang, but it came out in a yell, starling the producer.

Unclasping his hands, Soonyoung outstretched them towards Jihoon. He broke into a toothy smile as he saw Jihoon's face go through a series of emotions.

Surprise. Anger. Confusion. Curiosity. Exasperation.

"Soonyoung. What is that?" Jihoon grimaced at the amalgamation that Soonyoung stretched out to him. He took it from the gloved hands anyways, the polite customs of idolhood engrained into him.

Still upside down, Soonyoung cheekily looked away.

"Well, um. A partridge in a pear tree." Soonyoung sputtered out, now realizing the .

"Is this a chicken wing?"

Soonyoung nodded. Hear him out. Soonyoung couldn't exactly impulsively buy a partridge for Jihoon, so he settled on the similarity of being a bird between a chicken and a partridge. Just maybe one is fried...

"In a... Hollowed pear?"

Soonyoung pursed his chapped lips, fidgety in anticipation.

"Soonie, why are you in a tree."

Soonyoung shrugged as he broke eye contact, "It seemed to fit. I can't get you an actual pear tree, but I guessed pear in a tree was al-"

Soonyoung was cut off by a pair of plush lips against his own, which were dried up with his nervous habit of licking his licks. The warmth of Jihoon against him transferred into his own body, now flushed with the tenderness of the intimate action. Soonyoung sputtered, and for once was out of words.

"God, shut up." Jihoon fondly smiled before retracting his position on his tippy toes to his normal stature and plucking a final kiss on Soonyoung's exposed forehead.

Soonyoung began to smile, but stopped in his tracks.

"Babe."

Jihoon hummed in response.

Soonyoung gulped, now looking down at the gap between him and the ground. His legs hung about ten feet off the ground, and his open face a mere five feet from the patchy cement flooring. He never looked thoroughly down as he climbed up the tree, but as his task was over, Soonyoung had another hurdle to face. His legs felt like jelly from supporting his weight for so long, and his head light from the blood that pooled.

"How am I going to get down."

 

After an eventful ten minutes coaxing Soonyoung to face his minute fear and wiggle his way down, Jihoon couldn't help but smile with endearment to his lover who was sprayed on the ground from wear. Jihoon bent down next to him and poked his side.

"Kwonnie," Jihoon singsonged to get a grunt of response from Soonyoung, "Do you have the rest of the chicken at the dorm?"

Soonyoung replied with a muffled, "Mm mhm," and pointed in the direction of the tree where a small plastic bag rested.

"Let's put that to use, why don't we."

An hour of studio cuddles, slightly soggy chicken and bruised pears later, Jihoon looked at his monitor. 3:47 pm. Looking back at the quietly dozing off Soonyoung, he dotingly pressed his head into the elders chest. Grumbling through a smile Jihoon muttered, "Just had to make me late for my afternoon nap. Hate you."

Jihoon chuckled, and closed his eyes. Pressing his knees to his chest, he nodded off to sleep in Soonyoung's arms. United and synchronized. In love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmmm yes im loving these rushed chapters... LOL I've had sports practice these past two days so I had to rush these but !! EXPECT MORE FLESHED OUT CHAPTERS NOW I PROMISE <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> tune in daily for soonyoungs broke adventures™


End file.
